


Wrath of the Old Gods

by FantasyEX



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breeding, Cheating, Creampie, Cuckquean, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Impregnation, Lesbian Sansa Stark, Mind Break, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Other, Partner Betrayal, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyEX/pseuds/FantasyEX
Summary: CommissionSansa Stark breaks her wedding vows, thinking she's just having some harmless fun.What she doesn't know is that the old gods are very real, and that she has incurred their wrath...
Relationships: Arya Stark/Mya Stone, Jeyne Poole & Sansa Stark, Sansa Stark/Mya Stone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Wrath of the Old Gods

There were few in antiquity who followed the old gods of the North. Fewer, still, carried on their ancestors’ traditions in the modern day. There were, however, some who lived by this ancient faith.   
  
Far to the north, in the rustic, cabin-dotted town of Winterfell, Sansa Stark was one such person. Under a blanket of fresh snow, powdery and gleaming in the moonlight like diamonds in the wind, Sansa had said her vows before the old gods. In what she had been certain was the happiest night of her life, she had married her best friend, Jeyne Poole, within Winterfell’s godswood. Under the watchful eyes of the carved face of a heart tree, the pair shared their first kiss as wives. Certainly, Sansa had thought, this must have been a blessing from the Gods themselves.   
  
It was hard, in such a rural town, for Sansa to find love. Her reluctance to date any of the boys her age had come as a surprise to most of her more “traditional” suitors, of which there had been _many._ Sansa was, in a word, _gorgeous._ Her skin, fair and creamy, was dotted with freckles. Her eyes, as deep-blue as the winter sky, and her thick, flowing, coppery-auburn hair had captivated many friends and classmates in her youth. She got tired of their thinly-veiled advances quickly enough, learning at a young age how to tell which friends were genuine and which just wanted a peek at the curvy figure hidden beneath her clothes.   
  
Jeyne had been one of those rare, genuine friends for almost as long as Sansa could remember. She understood what it was like to receive so much unwanted attention, too. While most of their acquaintances had described Sansa as “sexy,” Jeyne had always been on the receiving end of compliments remarking how “pretty” she was. Slim and somewhat meek, Jeyne was a fair bit shyer than Sansa. She practically disappeared into her baggy clothes, her soft, brown eyes peeking out from behind locks of dark, silky hair hidden beneath an oversized hood.   
  
Sansa realized early into the friendship that she had feelings for Jeyne. She had always known that she liked girls, and her large, forward-thinking family had been nothing but accepting. Jeyne, likely thanks to her more conservative upbringing, had taken a lot longer to admit how she felt about Sansa. After a long walk and an intimate discussion in the godswood one snowy night, though, she finally blurted out her feelings. The pair shared their first kiss that night, and their life together began in earnest.   
  
Time, however, had an interesting way of wearing down one’s expectations…   
  
Sansa liked to think of herself as an adventurous woman. Marrying in her late teens had left her, after only a few years with her wife, wanting _more._ She couldn’t help but notice other women. She couldn’t help but wonder what it might feel like to invite one into her bedroom. She had thought about bringing up the idea of a threesome to Jeyne, but thought better of it. Jeyne, she knew, likely wouldn’t entertain the idea.   
  
It was around that time that Sansa met Mya Stone.   
  
About five years Sansa’s senior, Mya had the younger woman enraptured from the very first time she saw her. Tall and strong, her physique had drawn Sansa’s gaze from the start. She had seen her, by chance, hiking through the godswood, her busty chest heaving, her breaths steaming in the chilly mountain air. Her messy, short-cropped hair, black as a starless, midnight sky, fell over her beautiful face. Her steely-blue eyes locked with Sansa’s for just a moment that day, but that was all it took. From then on, whenever she was alone, Sansa would wander through the woods, hoping to catch another glimpse of the hiker she found herself smitten with.   
  
It wouldn’t take long for Sansa to risk a meeting. She introduced herself to Mya and even risked a compliment. Mya blushed when Sansa told her she had beautiful eyes. Sansa blushed, too, when Mya mentioned how gorgeous she thought her hair was. That was as far as any pretense of friendly conversation went. It took only a moment of silence, a moment of quiet eye contact, for the women to throw themselves into each other’s arms.   
  
Sansa and Mya shared their first kiss under the very same tree Sansa and Jeyne had been married under just a few years prior. Their tongues tied, crashing together the moment their lips met. Hungry, lusty moans carried into the snowswept woods, fading among the branches of the heart tree. Had Sansa not been so lost in her excitement, she may have thought twice about forsaking her wedding vows right beneath the eyes of the old gods. She was _desperate,_ though. Mya and her gorgeous, chiseled body were the only things on her mind. Any qualms she may have had, as well as any thoughts of her wife, were pushed aside as her and Mya’s hands found their way into each other’s pants.   
  
Such an affront to the will of the gods, such an egregious sundering of a holy vow would not go unpunished…   
  
\---   
  
The affair continued for quite some time. Sansa and Mya would meet under cover of night, their trysts only growing more passionate as the months went on. Jeyne, much to the lovers’ delight, was often away on business, leaving Sansa and Mya the freedom to explore each other’s bodies without worry. Sansa, in the same bed she shared with Jeyne, surrendered to her passionate, sapphic desire for Mya. Night after night, the pair kissed, licked, and groped their way to new heights of pleasure, grinding against one another, crying out in shared, wanton ecstasy until they were simply too tired to go on.   
  
Tonight was no different. Jeyne had left for another of her work trips, and within the hour, Mya had taken her place beside Sansa in bed. They were half-undressed already, teasing each other with brief, playful touches and kisses. Sansa gasped softly, biting her lip as Mya kissed her way down her neck, tickling her bare skin.   
  
Mya gently nibbled and sucked at Sansa’s neck, drawing sweet little gasps and moans out of the younger woman. One of her hands was on Sansa’s chest, kneading her soft, plump breasts. She could feel her lover’s nipples stiffening under her touch, the little pink nubs standing firm against her fingertips.   
  
Mya worked her way further down, dragging her tongue down over Sansa’s collarbone and toward her busty chest. She latched onto her stiff nipple, sealing her lips around it. Her tongue circled the firm little nub, teasing its way around and around. Sansa shuddered and gasped all the while, her breathing growing heavier, her face getting redder, her body getting hotter as her lover teased her.   
  
Sansa’s breath caught in her throat. Her low, shaky moan stopped short, her mouth hanging open in a silent expression of her lust. Mya’s hand had slipped between her thighs. Her fingers rubbed along the crease in her tight, wet panties, dragging back and forth along her slit. Sansa could barely contain herself any longer. As Mya sucked her nipple and teased her pussy, she grew to crave her body more and more. Her shaky lips moved, and she managed, in her breathlessness, to gasp out a single word.   
  
“ _Wait!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Mya smirked at Sansa’s request, pulling away from her partner. Sansa gasped for breath for a moment, her eyes hazy with lust as she stared at Mya. Without another word, she leaned in, locking lips with her lover. Their tongues were tied after just a moment, crashing together, twisting around and around each other. They held hands, their fingers lacing together, their bodies pressed firmly against one another.   
  
Sansa snuck her free hand around Mya’s back and unhooked her bra. Mya shrugged out of the garment, sighing into Sansa’s lips as the younger woman’s hand cupped her breast. Mya was incredibly busty, her plump, bountiful chest impressive even to Sansa. Her big, juicy tits, in stark contrast to her hard, toned body, were plush and squishy. Sansa’s fingers sank deep into Mya’s busty mounds, drawing soft moans out of the well-endowed woman.   
  
Mya’s hands, again, made their way down Sansa’s soft, curvy body. She slid her fingers into the waistband of the redhead’s panties, prompting her to break their kiss. Sansa lifted her hips, letting Mya pull her underwear off, leaving her completely bare. A neatly-kept patch of red hair sat atop Sansa’s mound, topping the pink, flared lips of her sex. She was dripping-wet already, soaked with arousal and anticipation. She bit her lip, watching eagerly as Mya teased her boyshorts slowly down, slowly swaying her hips as her underwear slid lower and lower.   
  
The prickly, black stubble on Mya’s mons came into view painstakingly slowly. She made a show of stripping away the last of her clothes, knowing how excited it made Sansa. Inch by tantalizing inch, her body was laid bare, her underwear _finally_ peeling away from the flushed, puffy lips of her sex. Sansa’s breath caught in her throat at the sight. It was just as erotic and beautiful as each and every other time she saw it. Mya’s slit twitched ever so slightly, a droplet of arousal leaking out of her sweet, tight opening.   
  
Sansa couldn’t control herself any longer. She pounced, pinning Mya to the bed. She kissed her hungrily, moaning eagerly against her, pushing her tongue into her mouth. Her hand was between her lover’s strong, firm thighs in an instant, her fingers stroking along the soft warmth of her labia. Mya held Sansa tight, rolling her hips, grinding against her hand, her fingers lacing through her lover’s flowing curls of amber.   
  
Sansa pulled away from Mya with a heavy gasp. She panted hard, sucking down each breath with a desperation born from the knowledge that she wouldn’t be coming up for air again any time soon. She kissed her way down Mya’s body. Peppering her skin with sweet, little kisses, Sansa’s lips blazed a trail over Mya’s firm abs. Her tongue darted out to teasingly lap at her lover’s skin, gliding along the valleys between the bumps of Mya’s muscles.   
  
Sansa could smell Mya’s arousal now. Heavy with a distinct, womanly musk, Mya’s scent was enough to send Sansa into a lust-fueled frenzy. She kissed her stubbly mound, her lips pressed firmly to her lover’s mons. Mya leaned her head back and moaned, clutching Sansa’s head, holding her firmly in place between her thighs, eagerly awaiting her lover’s touch. Sansa’s tongue inched lower and lower, swishing back and forth against Mya’s skin, teasing its way nearer and nearer to her engorged, lust-swollen clit.   
  
The heat of Mya’s sex pulsed against Sansa’s face. With each breath, Sansa was sent deeper and deeper into her lusty stupor. She was panting hard, moaning against Mya’s cunt, her mouth hovering tantalizingly close to her clitoris. She let her tongue hang out, dangling it teasingly near her lover’s desperate little nub. Mya bit her lip, staring down at Sansa with eager expectancy in her deep-blue eyes. Sansa shot back a playful look before closing her eyes and slowly, _slowly_ leaning in for her first taste.   
  
The telltale _creak_ of Sansa’s door opening snapped both her and Mya out of their sapphic trance. Sansa gasped sharply, fearing the worst, whirling around expecting her wife to be standing in the doorway. She breathed a sigh of relief when she _didn’t_ see Jeyne. That relief, however, was short-lived.   
  
“ _Arya?!”_ Sansa shrieked. “What are you _doing_ here _?_ Get out!”   
  
She felt her face flush red with embarrassment and anger. She managed to sit up, planting her hands on the mattress as she moved to push her little sister out of the room, but found that she could move no further. Her indignation turned to confusion. She gasped softly, attempting to turn her head, only to find that it would not move. She tried lifting her arms, but they would not heed her. Grunting, she gritted her teeth and tried to swing her legs over the edge of the bed. Again, she had no luck in doing so. She could move her eyes and speak, but little else.   
  
“Wh- What did you _do?”_ Sansa demanded, a hint of fear in her voice.   
  
What she failed to realize, as her sister entered, closing the door behind herself, was that this was not Arya’s doing. In fact, Arya may have been just as confused as Sansa, had she been fully in control of herself at the moment. Her eyes, usually a fierce, steely-gray, seemed dull and void of light. Her coarse, brown hair fell over her expressionless face as she shambled in, but she made no attempt to fix it. She simply stared, as if spellbound, at Sansa’s lover.   
  
Mya sat up beside Sansa. She stared at Arya, her mouth hanging open, her lip quivering as if her words were caught in her throat. Her eyes seemed to gleam in the dim moonlight coming through the window, an almost ethereal, blue sheen glowing in them for just a moment before they took on the same dull lifelessness as Arya’s. She got up just after the light left her eyes, slowly, stiffly walking toward Arya, as if in a trance.   
  
“Mya?” Sansa called nervously. “What’s... happening?”   
  
Mya either couldn’t hear her lover or ignored her, continuing toward Arya. Something was wrong, Sansa could tell. The thought that this was _her_ doing, that the old gods were punishing her for breaking her vows on the very same ground they were first made, hadn’t crossed her mind. Her only thoughts now were of how to move, and of what was about to happen.   
  
Suddenly, Arya and Mya stopped. They both gasped sharply, shaking their heads as they simultaneously came out of their daze. Their eyes lit back up, but as their gazes met, Sansa could see something behind those eyes. Arya and Mya both shared the same, unmistakable look now. The fires of lust blazed inside them, and without a moment’s hesitation, they were on each other.   
  
Arya growled as she tore open her shirt. Mya kissed her fiercely, hungrily, her lips mashing against Arya’s while she reached behind her to tear her bra off. Arya hastily tugged her pants down, grunting against Mya as she stripped.   
  
Sansa couldn’t believe what she was seeing. She opened her mouth to cry out, to beg them to stop, but managed only a weak, hoarse noise. Again, she tried to talk, but no sound escaped her lips. Tears welled in her eyes. She was well and truly frozen in place now, immobilized, silenced, and forced to watch as her sister took her lover from her. She would soon find, though, that the worst of her punishment from the gods was yet to come…   
  
Arya let out a low, lusty moan. She trembled, her body shivering as she sucked Mya’s tongue and groped her well-sculpted behind. Tightly gripping the older woman’s ass, Arya walked her forward, moving toward the bed. The pair staggered on together until the backs of Mya’s knees caught the edge of the bed. She toppled over next to Sansa, letting out a delighted sigh as she fell onto the soft mattress.   
  
Arya gasped and moaned, her face red, sweat dotting her skin. She folded her arms behind her head, her tongue hanging out as her eyes rolled back. Her petite chest heaved and her short, skinny frame shook as she rhythmically thrust her hips, humping the air. Her panties, wet with sweat and arousal, started to stretch.   
  
Sansa would have gasped if she hadn’t been stricken mute. Through her tear-blurred vision, she almost thought that she was seeing things. Once Arya’s underwear ripped, however, and fell away from her petite body, Sansa knew that this, _whatever_ she was seeing, was very real.   
  
Arya moaned as her body changed, warped by the magic of the old gods. Her pussy had vanished, the skin between her thighs smoothing over and swelling outward. In its place, a thick cock and a heavy pair of balls grew before Sansa’s eyes. Arya’s magically-sprouted member grew bigger and bigger, pulsing to life, stiffening up for the first time ever. She could only quiver and mewl under the new, intense rush of pleasure as her shaft throbbed into being.   
  
Arya threw her head back, thrusting her hips forward as her transformation completed. Her cock pulsed and spewed out a thick rope of warm, sticky pre-cum. The fluid splattered across Sansa’s lap, but she was powerless to do anything about it. She could only cry as her sister’s arousal gushed onto her. Arya’s balls flexed and throbbed, swelling to an imposing size, clearly churning up an equally-impressive load. Once her body had finished with its changes, Arya sported a nearly-footlong cock, which she stroked eagerly with both hands.   
  
Sansa’s eyes darted toward Mya. Her lover was on her back, her legs spread and both hands working her cunt. She teased her clit and fingered her pussy, moaning shamelessly as her arousal poured from her sex and soaked the bed beneath her. Sansa couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Fresh tears ran down her cheeks as Arya stepped into view, hefting her enormous cock.   
  
Arya brought her shaft down on Mya’s stomach with a firm _slap._ Her member reached past Mya’s bellybutton, throbbing against her abs, leaking pre-cum all over her. Mya took one look at the fat, monstrous thing and gasped, her eyes lighting up with excitement. She had never met Sansa’s sister before, but somehow, against all logic, the nearly thirty-year-old woman was lusting after the nineteen-year-old girl as if the two were lovers.   
  
Mya wrapped her legs around Arya’s back and pulled her in close. She bit her lip, staring at Arya’s big, fat cock, squealing with delight. She could feel Arya’s balls pulsing against her dripping-wet [pussy. She could feel her cock throbbing on her stomach, dripping its pre-cum onto her bare skin. She could feel Arya’s heat, her lust, her desire. She had never wanted anything so badly before.   
  
“ _Fuck me!”_ Mya begged, her voice shaky with lust. “Put that fat fucking _cock_ in my cunt and _fuck me!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Arya turned to face Sansa. She licked her lips, a wicked gleam in her eyes as she stared down her older sister. She drew her hips back - as far as Mya would allow her to, at least - and gripped her cock, stroking her shaft with both hands.   
  
“I’m about to _ruin_ her,” Arya breathed, her voice almost distorted by her lust. “I’ll get deeper inside her than you _ever_ could… Do you think she’ll still love you then?”   
  
Sansa wanted to scream. She wanted to take Mya and run away. She wanted to do _anything,_ but she couldn’t. Tears rolled hot down her cheeks. Her body trembled, but otherwise, she couldn’t move. All she could do was quake and sob as she was forced to watch her lover take her sister’s cock.   
  
Arya stroked herself as she lined up, the tip of her oversized prick pressing against the puffy folds of Mya’s cunt. Mya looked on, biting her lip and squealing delightedly as she felt more and more pressure against her tight, wet opening. She had never been penetrated before, _especially_ not by anything so incredibly thick and long, and she was eager to feel what it was like.   
  
Mya threw her head back and cried out, clenching Sansa’s blankets in her fists as Arya thrust into her. She came around Arya’s cock as soon as it slid inside, forcing its way deep into her, stretching her folds wide and dragging along her inner walls. Her pussy throbbed and flexed around its incredible girth, sucking it deeper in until its tip was pressed against her cervix. Even then, Arya didn’t stop. Gritting her teeth, she grunted and pushed her hips forward, drawing a scream out of Mya as she penetrated her womb.   
  
“ _F- F- FUCK!”_ Mya stammered, shaking violently. “I- It’s s-o-o-o- I- I c- can barely… _FUCK!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Arya’s small frame was juxtaposed by the large bulge which had appeared in Mya’s stomach. Her midsection was distended around Arya’s cock, swollen and stretched to accommodate the fat, pulsing shaft she had been speared with. She didn’t have long to adjust to the feeling, though. Arya didn’t waste any time. Sparing one more spiteful glance toward Sansa, she pulled her hips back and started to thrust.   
  
Mya tumbled headfirst into sheer ecstasy. She had never felt anything so incredible before. With each swing of Arya’s hips, the girl’s cock popped into her womb, plunging into the deepest possible reaches within her womanhood. It felt much, _much_ better than anything Sansa could ever make her feel. It felt _unbelievable._ Every firm thrust from Arya brought with it what felt like its own powerful, overwhelming orgasm. Mya was cumming almost constantly, and all the while, through the blinding haze of pleasure overtaking her, she was begging for more.   
  
“ _Aaahhh! M- Moore! Harder! Nnnaaahhh! PLEASE!”_ Mya cried. “F- Fuck me h- _harder!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Arya obliged, grinning as she gripped Mya’s waist. She slammed her hips forward, roughly _smacking_ against Mya with each thrust. Mya’s busty tits bounced and jiggled, rippling with each of Arya’s firm strokes. She panted and whimpered, moaning shamelessly as she succumbed to climax after climax. Her cunt was gushing, squirting its sweet juices all over Arya as it clenched around her, its contractions squeezing her tight.   
  
Arya grunted with exertion as she fucked Mya. The older woman’s pussy felt like it was sucking her off. Her cock was massaged by Mya’s tight, wet inner walls, pulled in and squeezed each time she drew back. Her balls, big, fat, and full of hot cum, swung heavily, _slapping_ against Mya. Her oversized pouch _sloshed_ audibly, betraying the thickness and potency of the load her body was preparing.   
  
“She’s _so_ fucking tight!” Sansa growled, turning toward Sansa. “You don’t know what you’re missing! She’ll _never_ be this tight again after I’m done with her!”   
  
Sansa couldn’t bear to watch any longer, but she couldn’t look away. Her eyes burned from crying. Her face was wet with her tears. Her heart felt like it was in a pit. She felt nothing but dread and despair as she watched Arya taking Mya from her. She felt pathetic, and she looked just as bad. Her cheeks were marked by the streams of tears running down them, and her nose had started to run. Drool dribbled down her chin, leaking from her paralyzed lips. She had given up trying to move, accepting the fact that she was well and truly stuck. Her only option was to keep watching.   
  
“ _Mmm… Fuck!”_ Arya hissed. “She won’t stop _cumming! Ooohhh,_ she fucking _loves_ this!”   
  
She climbed onto the bed, pushing Mya’s legs back and kneeling between them. She stopped thrusting only to reposition herself, picking her pace back up as soon as she could. She fucked Mya even more roughly now, leaning over her, grunting with each stroke, pounding her into the bed.   
  
“Look what a little _slut_ I’m turning your girlfriend into!” Arya mocked, sneering at Sansa. “I’m so deep inside her that I’m fucking her cervix!”   
  
Mya’s expression was one of pure bliss. Her tongue, hanging lazily out of her mouth, bounced and flopped as Arya fucked her silly. Her eyes were crossed, and she looked every bit the mindless, senseless fucktoy Arya seemed bent on turning her into. Her toes curled and her body tensed, her every muscle straining as she was wracked with the pleasure of dozens and dozens of consecutive orgasms. Her mind was melting, and she craved only more pleasure.   
  
Arya doubled her efforts, groaning as she tucked Mya’s legs against her body, pinning her in a mating press. She groped at her busty chest, roughly pawing at her bouncing tits, tweaking and twisting her nipples. She slammed her hips against Mya with each thrust, growling every time she pushed into her womb. Her cock was throbbing and pulsing inside, eager to unload. She still had plenty of stamina to spare, though, and she certainly wasn’t through taunting her sister.   
  
“What do you think, Sansa?” Arya asked. “Should I knock her up? Should I blow my big, fat load into her slutty little babymaker?”   
  
“ _Guuuahhh! Y- Yesh! Uuuhhh! D- Do iiit!”_ Mya slurred dumbly. “ _NNNGGGH! C- cum inshi-i-ide! Knock m- me uuuhhhp!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Sansa couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Just minutes ago, she and Mya were wrapped in a loving embrace, moments away from surrendering their bodies to each other. Now, Mya was begging to be bred. Sansa couldn’t make sense of any of this. Her younger sister had _never_ acted like this before. This must have been a nightmare, she thought. She must have been hallucinating. _Something_ must have been wrong. This _couldn’t_ be happening!   
  
Arya leaned down and wrapped her lips around Mya’s nipple. She sucked and licked while she fucked her, teasing her nipple and biting her breast. The pleasure Mya felt was only intensified by Arya’s teasing. She came even harder, her squirt gushing out around Arya’s cock and spraying all over the bed. Some even splattered onto Sansa’s thigh, leaving it wet and sticky.   
  
“ _Haaahhh! Nnnaaahhh! H- Harder!”_ Mya pleaded between mindless squeals of ecstasy. “ _F- F- Fasterrr! OOOHHH!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Arya gave her what she wanted. She pounded her as hard and fast as she could, slamming her hips against her. Her balls _slapped_ against her upturned ass, swinging heavy and full with each thrust. Arya was panting hard now, sweat dripping from her petite body. She was clearly getting close. Sansa could tell as much just from looking at her.   
  
“I- I’m almost there!” Arya warned, hissing through clenched teeth. “I want you to _beg!_ Beg me to knock you up! Tell me how much better I am than _her!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Mya managed to shift her legs, slipping them out of Arya’s grasp. She tucked them behind Arya’s back, locking them together against her soft, round butt. She pulled her in close, forcing her to push her cock in as deep as it would go. Arya kept fucking her, grunting as her thrusts became shorter and faster.   
  
“P- _Please!”_ Mya begged. “Please, please, _please!_ C- Cum inside me! _F- FUCK!_ Dump your f- fat _fucking_ load in my sluttly little babymaker! _Ooohhh,_ I fucking _love_ you! I love you, I love you, I _love_ you! I love you so much fucking more than Sansa! _Aaahhh!_ Y- You’re so much better! I love your cock! _I love you!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Sansa felt fresh tears running down her face. She stared in disbelief, no longer even attempting to look away as Arya locked lips with Mya. The pair kissed fiercely, savagely sucking and biting at one another, their bodies crashing together as Arya finally came. Sansa looked on, numb, as her sister’s balls began to throb.   
  
Arya growled against Mya as she came. Her cock swelled inside, her tip twitching powerfully as she unloaded. Her cum was thick and hot, pouring into Mya in fat, heavy streams. Her balls flexed strongly, pumping out her seed as hard as they could. Her semen gushed audibly into Mya’s womb, painting her insides with audible _splats._ Each shot sent Mya to new heights of ecstasy. She arched her back, grinding against Arya to make sure her new lover’s load squirted as deep inside of her as possible.   
  
Arya pumped her hips, grunting as she ground herself against Mya. The older, muscular woman’s orgasmic contractions milked out even more cum, sucking Arya dry. Finally, it was over. Arya broke the kiss with a breathless gasp, collapsing on top of Mya. She rested her head on her big, pillowy bust, panting heavily, gasping for breath. She shakily pulled out, her cock already beginning to go flaccid just as it unplugged Mya’s cunt.   
  
Mya’s pussy lips, gaped wide by Arya’s shaft, twitched and quivered. She stared dumbly at the ceiling, her tongue still hanging out as she struggled to catch her breath. Arya’s load drooled out of her, slowly oozing from her freshly-fucked cunt. Thick and viscous, the jizz filling her womb made her feel warm and pleasant. She could tell how incredibly potent and virile it was. She could tell that Arya had just impregnated her.   
  
Sansa’s body finally moved. She collapsed onto her side, sucking in a big, shaky breath as she fell. She sobbed, tears rolling in streams down her face. She couldn’t find the will to move now, and stayed where she was, lying on her side, staring at Mya and Arya. Heartbroken and exhausted, Sansa felt fatigue overtaking her. She sobbed herself to sleep, her hot, salty tears keeping her awake until her body finally succumbed to unconsciousness…   
  
\---   
  
Sansa bolted upright in the morning. She gasped shakily, her body shivering. She clutched at her bare chest, panting hard, trying desperately to shake off the bad memories from the nightmare she had just woken from. She caught her breath and sighed, collapsing back onto her pillow. She silently thanked the gods that the nightmare was over, rolling onto her side to wake Mya in the hopes of finding some comfort in her lover’s arms.   
  
Sansa’s eyes went wide at the sight of Arya. Her sister was in her bed beside her, curled up next to Mya. They were both already awake, locked together in an embrace _far_ gentler than the previous night’s coupling. Arya’s hand caressed Mya’s belly, rubbing it in slow, tender circles. The pair shared a sensual kiss, moaning softly into each other’s lips.   
  
Sansa’s gaze traveled down Arya’s body. Sure enough, she was still sporting a cock far too large for her frame. The thick member was half-hard, resting against Mya’s thigh. Sansa couldn’t bear to look, but she also couldn’t stand the sight of Arya’s hand on Mya’s stomach. The knowledge that her lover had been impregnated by her sister before her eyes was too much for her to bear. She started to cry again, shivering as, once again, she found herself unable to move to stop the pair as they climbed out of bed together.   
  
Arya and Mya paid Sansa no mind as they dressed. They stole some of Sansa’s and Jeyne’s clothes to replace what they had ruined. Once dressed, they shared another brief kiss before leaving, holding hands as they went. Now, Sansa could move. She curled into a ball, sobbing alone on her bed, wailing as she clutched her pillow. She wanted Mya back. She wanted _anyone_ there to be by her side. She wished Jeyne were there to comfort her…   
  
\---   
  
Days turned to months, and it became clear soon enough that Sansa wasn’t getting Mya back. She saw her on occasion around town, of course, but she was always accompanied by Arya. No one seemed to notice - or if they _did,_ they didn’t comment on - her figure. Her breasts had started to swell even larger. Her hips were just a bit wider. Her stomach sported a conspicuous baby bump, and overall, she appeared softer and more motherly.   
  
The sight was enough to make Sansa feel sick. Every time her gaze passed over Mya’s pregnant belly, she felt her heart sink into her stomach. Her numb dread at the sight was only compounded by the sight of Arya’s bulge. Just like Mya’s softened figure, no one brought up the way Arya’s pants swelled at the front. Maybe they didn’t care, Sansa thought. Whatever the case, _she_ certainly cared. She didn’t like thinking about the fact that, every single night, that fat, disgusting bulge was being stuffed inside of Mya.   
  
“Sansa? Are you okay?” Jeyne asked, snapping Sansa out of her daze. “Earth to Sansa!”   
  
“Y- Yeah, sorry!” Sansa stammered. “What was that, babe?”   
  
Jeyne sighed softly, clinging to Sansa’s arm. She stared across the bustling store at Arya and Mya, a dreamy expression resting on her face.   
  
“They make a really cute couple!” she remarked. “They’re just precious, don’t you think?”   
  
Sansa bit her lip. She couldn’t bring herself to respond. She felt tears welling in her eyes.   
  
“ _Oh!_ We should surprise them with baby clothes for Christmas!” Jeyne squeaked excitedly. “We could- Sansa? _Sansa?_ What’s wrong, sweetie?!”   
  
Sansa leaned over, her nails digging into her thighs. Her tears fell onto her legs, and she shivered as she cried openly. She couldn’t hide it any longer. The pain of seeing the woman she loved stolen away from her was just too much. She started to sob, shuddering at her wife’s touch as she wondered exactly what she had done to be punished so cruelly...


End file.
